the_lost_world_cage_of_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Christine 'Chris' Strothers
Christine Strothers, or Chris to others, is a student from Class 7-B of Snow Ski High school, as well as a graduate. Like those present at the airport, the solar storm flash took her to the Lost World as well. Physically augmented along with her friends, she and others wake up on one of the islands of Kioshi, but managed to get swallowed by a Megla-Croc, but manage to survive to get to the main island and join up with the Kioshi Group, and later on become part of the ever-expanding Grant Group/Guardians. She is one of the Engineers of the group, and is a primary love interest to her lover, Rosalie Marmers. Characteristics * Name: Christine 'Chris' Stothers * Age: 18 * Hair: Brown (later on Light Blue with Blue Streak) * Eyes: Pink * Likes: Sweets, Rosalie, working on mechanics, Wolf Raptors (thinks they're amazing creatures), Hammond, LIFTOR * Dislikes: Being betrayed, not heard, Rosalie getting hurt, others thinking for her * Family: Unknown Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Chris had a scrawny and slightly undeveloped body. She possessed an A-Cup chest, and felt she was unattractive to other boys. Her brown hair only reached down to her upper back and had it in pigtails. She wore a baggy blue sweat shirt and a long black skirt with brown boot shoes. After being taken to the Lost World, she becomes a beauty to which she dreamt of becoming as she got older. Her legs become long and powerful, butt tight and firm. Her small muscles were shown more as her arms seemed a bit beefy but remained feminine. Her hair grows to mid back length, to which she ties up in a single ponytail and with a bang covering her left eye, and draped on her left shoulder. Her hair has changed from brown to Light Blue and with a dark blue streak that goes from the center on her head and bang to two separate lines down her mid back. Though the biggest change was her E cup breasts; something of a bigger shock for her. LWE Attire Background Personality Chris appears as a shy and fragile girl with a raspy voice, which is highly deceiving of her being majorly sharp-tongued (such as her insult towards Claire's swimwear). She's apparently perverted, as shown in her relationships with Hilda and Rosalie. However she is also far more perceptive than Rosalie as she deduced Hilda's true feelings towards them with very little information at hand aside from her desertion. She is also rather vulnerable to being betrayed and took out her anger against Hilda for it spitting in Hilda's face for saying they were just a way to rebel against her abusive and controlling mother, with no trace of her usual shy expression and behavior on her face nor body language and was very hurt when Riley nearly caused Rosalie's death when they were escaping Kioshi from Zukai (which he wasn't trying to cause any deaths) to the point of constantly attempting to bully him to make him pay. Yet she is also easy to forgive those who have wronged her being the first one to admit her mistake, wanting to reconcile and befriend Riley, and forgive Hilda for her betrayal and followed her into battle despite having doubt that they could survive defying the Inferno Empire. She is a bit intimidated by the Inferno Emperor when she learned of Zukai's banishment. Skills/Abilities Powers * [[Augmented Humans#Engineer|'Female Augmented Human - Engineer Class']] *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' Skills *'Piloting Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' Equipment *'Outfits' *'Battle Wrench' *'Assault Blaster Rifle' *'Revolver Cannon' Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans Category:Class 7-B Category:Kioshi Group Category:Grant Group Category:Guardians Category:Defense Category:Engineers